


Forgotten

by Super_Scarlet_Luthor



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Scarlet_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Scarlet_Luthor
Summary: Running away from Dema has always been a dream. One to be ignored, or forgotten.





	Forgotten

When I was younger I ignored it. Ignored all the neon signs floating above my head, the nausea in my belly when I thought of staying. 

Even from a young age, I’ve always hated being in Dema. Everything was so cold, so grey, so emotionless. The bishops were the only splash of colour in the damn place, but they scared me out of my mind. 

Back then I knew I wanted to leave. I knew I wanted to get out of Dema, but I never thought I could. 

I kept quiet about it. Pushing down my thoughts until I believed they were just a figment of my imagination. I surrounded myself with those who loved it in Dema, but I knew deep down that I was different. 

Now I know that I don’t have to hide my contempt for the place. 

I know I’m safe with the other banditos. I know I’m safe in Trench.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for a little blurb competition at school, and my friend said it was pretty good so I posted it. Kudos would be much appreciated!


End file.
